What Happens In The Kitchen Stays In The Kitchen
by Genevieve Evelyn
Summary: "I turned the knob and yanked it open, expecting Brown or some other counsellor. Instead I was greeted with a very peeved, yet very cute, Shane Gray."Due to his bad attitude,Brown puts Shane on kitchen duty. What does this mean for Mitchie and her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this might seem totally out of character for me to do ,but this fandom is like my guilty pleasure and at like 5:30 in the morning I was hit with a stroke of brilliance and HAD to write it. I know a certain author by the name of MirderMystery is going to like hate me for this ,but I still love her :D Remember Mird, I named you!**

**Also, I'm not going to follow the plot exactly because it doesn't really work well with this plot. But some things are the same. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I mean I would LOVE to own Shane Gray...but I don't **

Mitchie POV

I slowly padded my way towards the grand piano. I could almost feel it whispering my name, begging me to play something. So I did. I succumbed to its begging and let my fingers take the lead and play the first thing I thought of.

_This is real_

_ This is me_

_ I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_ Gonna let the light, Shine on me! _

I sighed feeling a little stupid. Here I was at the most prestigious camp for musicians and I was sitting in a room alone, playing a song that probably wasn't even that good. I slowly rose and walked out, relishing in the cool air. Behind me I heard someone else enter the practise room and was glad I had left when I had. If they had heard me, no doubt I would have been made fun of.

I walked around, humming a random tune that had popped into my head. It was peaceful out here, all alone. I wasn't lonely exactly, I almost liked it.

"Mitchie?" I turned to face a high-pitched voice. Tess. "We're practising Too Cool for the campfire. We need your backup vocals."

I nodded and smiled, feeling honoured that she _needed_ my vocals. This was Tess Tyler daughter of T.J. Tyler. She was bound to become famous no matter if she had talent or if she was just going to become a socialite. We trekked back to our cabin and began to practise. Turns out she had talent. A bit forced but talent nonetheless.

By the time Tess had declared it perfect and we were dressed, it was time for the campfire. I smiled as we sauntered down towards the stage. Everyone gave us looks mixed with envy and...anger? Maybe it was just my imagination but it seemed that people had started to like my less and less as my time with Tess increased.

"Mitchie!" Tess shouted. I snapped back into reality and mumbled sorries. "Get ready to go on."

I nodded; slowly losing that feeling of confidence and happiness that was there only moments before. I felt my broad smile turn into a small scowl. Up on stage, Ella and Peggy gave their all with broad smiles on their face. I barely sang, a look of displease on my face. Until I caught sight of Shane Gray.

He gave a small smile, and I could have sworn it was directed at me. I was probably imagining it though. Why would Shane Gray be staring at me? He was probably directing his attention at Tess and had glanced over at me just the moment I chose to look at him. That was it.

We finished our song and stepped off stage. I started to walk to sit with Tess when I felt someone pull my arm. I turned.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn stared me straight in the eyes. "I've heard you sing, Mitchie. Why are you singing backup to...Tess?"

"She's better than me." I shrugged as if it was obvious. "I'm lucky to even be included in her group. You have to understand, Caitlyn."

Her eyes showed disappointment. I almost regretted being friends with Tess just from the look on Caitlyn's face. I felt like a traitor. Was I? I suppose I kind of _had_ ditched Caitlyn ,but just because I was hanging with Tess didn't mean that we couldn't be friends. Right?

"Mitchie. Tess...isn't good enough for you. " Caitlyn lifted her eyes up to the sky as if trying to hide her expression. "She's not good enough for anyone here. Trust me."

"Why should I, Caitlyn?" I shook my head slowly. "I mean I bet back at home you have tons of friends that you can look to and _everyone_ likes you. But that isn't the case with me."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn began ,but I cut her off and stormed away almost fuming. How dare she act like I should trust her? What did she know about Tess? Jealousy. She was probably just jealous that she wasn't as popular as Tess. I sighed. I knew this wasn't true. Maybe I had overreacted. Caitlyn _has_ been here before.

"Mitchie!" Tess shouted my name. I rushed over to her, expecting some sort of emergency only to find her snapping her fingers impatiently. "Gosh, so slow. Okay so we have to prepare for the Pygama Jam."

"Tess, that's like forever away..." I pointed out. Tess gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. "I mean don't you think we should like focus more on the classes?"

"Mitchie, it's never bad to be early." Tess flipped her hair as she said this, giving me a look that almost said _pity_. "Gosh, that's why you shouldn't sing solo. You're still an amateur."

I felt my face turning red as a tomato. My throat tightened up and my eyes bugged out.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's not, like, an insult. I'm just saying it's best that you sing backup for now. I mean your voice probably isn't as good as mine anyway."

"Tess. I may not be the daughter of someone famous and I may not be the queen bee on this camp ,but I'm positive that I can sing with more soul and passion than you ever will." I squinted my eyes. "In case you hadn't guessed, I'm so out of the pyjama jam and out of _your_ cabin."

I stormed off, tears of anger threatening to spill. Had I just told off Tess Tyler? God, why I had I fallen for her tricks. Why hadn't I stuck with Caitlyn and Lola and them? They probably hated me now. I rushed back to Tess's cabin before they arrived, grabbed my stuff and raced over to my mom's cabin. I knocked softly and heard my mother's voice beckon me in.

"Mom?" I sniffled, the anger tears had come. My mom turned to face me, her face turning into confusion. "I...Caitlyn was right. Tess...she...she...she just wanted to get me out of the picture."

I collapsed on the bed, trying hard to stay focused on the ceiling. I knew I was done crying. It wasn't that I was sad, it was that I was alone again. I had felt like I had escaped that feeling of barely anyone to talk to. Don't get me wrong, I was happy most of the time. But sometimes when I had trouble with Sierra I wished I had someone to complain to.

"Mitchie, I don't know what is going on." My mother sat down next to me on that bed that was mine again. "Do you want to talk?"

"I thought Tess Tyler liked me as a friend. I thought she thought I was cool and I had a good voice. I thought she wanted to help me. I thought wrong." I sighed and rolled over to my side to face my mom. "She just wanted me out of the picture because she thought I had talent and might take or spot or steal Shane Gray from her. I don't even care about either of that. I just wanted to be...popular."

"Mitchie, why didn't you stay with that nice girl I saw you with?" I shrugged. "Caitlyn right? She seemed really sweet."

"Because Tess rules the camp." I snorted a bit, thinking about how people really hated her. I hadn't realised it until tonight but she only ruled the camp out of fear. "She's T.J. Tyler's daughter. Yes, _the_ T.J. Tyler."

"Well, honey, just go ask Caitlyn if she can forgive you." My mom patted my hair softly. I nodded.

"If only it were that simple." I sat up a bit, feeling anxious all of the sudden. "We had a fight. I kind of stormed off on her after telling her that she didn't understand. She looked really hurt. I don't...I don't know why I did it."

"I'm sure she can forgive you." I watched as my mom slowly rose up from the bed to sit on her own. "For now, are you moving back in my cabin?"

I nodded and began to unpack all the clothes I had just recently packed up. I remembered when Tess had criticised me for only having a small amount of clothes. Before I could even know what was happening, I had lied. Again. Along with telling the entire camp that my mom was president of Hot Tunes China I had acted like I was some sort of diva with a never-ending clothes supply.

_Flashback_

_ "You can't seriously have all your clothes in that." Tess pointed her finger at my bag with a shocked look on her face. I began to explain that I did but suddenly felt the need to impress her. _

_ "Oh no." I muttered. "I have the rest coming...in my trunk. This is just like the essentials."_

_ I saw Tess brighten up at this. Why? Could I not stop lying? Now she thought I was some rich, girly diva like her. Was that what I wanted? I guess I had no choice now._

I heard a knock on the door behind but ignored it. Expecting my mom to get it.

"Mitch, honey, can you get that?" I heard her call from the bathroom. "I'm trying to fix this loose shower head."

"Sure thing!" I smiled a bit, laughing that my mother always felt the need to fix everything up perfectly. I yelled toward the door. "Coming!"

I turned the knob and yanked it open, expecting Brown or some other counsellor. Instead I was greeted with a very peeved, yet very cute, Shane Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I know it's a tad bit odd to update this in the same day but I was really pleased with this chapter and wanted to do it NOW! So second chapter up today. Third up tomorrow. Thanks for all of you who subbed for alerts and reviewed :D**

Shane POV

**LAST TIME (Mitchie POV)**

_I turned the knob and yanked it open, expecting Brown or some other counsellor. Instead I was greeted with a very peeved, yet very cute, Shane Gray._

**NOW**

I knocked on the door with a scowl on my face. How dare Brown tell me that since I missed my first class I was stuck on _kitchen duty_? I mean sure he's my uncle, but I'm SHANE-FREAKING-GRAY! Shane Gray doesn't do things like kitchen duty. I waited, growing more and more annoyed as this Connie person made me wait. Finally the door swung up.

Instead of being met by an older woman as I had expected, a girl slightly younger than me stood there. She held a look of shock on her face. Of course, a fangirl. Wait, wasn't this the girl whose mom was president of Hot Tunes China? Why was she here?

"I need to talk to Connie." I spat, rolling my eyes a bit. Instead of nodding like an eager little fangirl should, the girl raised on eyebrow. "Now."

"First thing you _need_ to do is get some manners." This girl had some guts. What was she doing? Telling me off? "Second, you'll wait until she's done. People are busy besides you, Mr. Gray."

I stared at her in shock, watching her brown eyes shine with anger. Some random girl (who shouldn't even be here in the first place) had just told _me_ off. ME! Shane Gray. Every girl's celebrity crush. Was she trying to stand out or just stupid?

"Um. Okay." I mustered. I was still shocked and couldn't find the words to give her a proper Shane Gray reply. I tapped my foot a bit. "Can I at least come in until she's done?"

My voice didn't exactly drip with sarcasm but sarcasm was present. I saw the girl give me another eyebrow raise before shrugging.

"Can you come in...?" She asked. It took me a moment to realise what she was implying.

"Please?" I muttered. Please? Had I just said _please?_ I couldn't recall the last time I had used a manner-y word like please. "What's your name anyway? And why are you here? Isn't your mom like the president of Hot Tunes China?"

I surprised myself. Why was I being nice? Why was I caring about who this girl was and what her story was? What had just happened? I shook my head a bit, sending my black locks into a flurry. Mitchie paused for a moment, as if struggling with her answer.

"Mitchie." She finally stated straightforwardly. "And what are _you_ doing here is the better question?"

"Well Brown got mad that I ditched my first class, so I'm stuck on kitchen duty." I shrugged, leaning against the wall awkwardly. She probably thought I was such a dork right now. Wait what? How could she think that? I'm still Shane Gray. I brushed those thoughts aside. "You still haven't answered me, you know."

Mitchie grinned. I felt accomplished. What? I was doing it again. Why was this girl making me think all weird? I was probably just feeling off because of the fact that I had kitchen duty. Yeah...

"I know." Mitchie sat down on her bed, before thinking again and raising her finger as if to say one minute. She walked into the bathroom where I heard her talking to someone who sounded older. I strained to hear. "-Gray is here. He's...stuck on kitchen duty."

I sighed. Way to make me sound like a loser. I mean of course I wasn't. But stuck on kitchen duty doesn't really do much to help my rep. The other woman responded before I saw Mitchie walk out again with a woman that bore a slight resemblance to her.

"Hi Shane." I figured this must be Connie. "So Mitchie here tells me that you got yourself into a little bit of trouble, huh?"

I nodded, dipping my head down to avoid her seeing the embarrassment in my eyes. I couldn't believe I felt embarrassed. I didn't even know why. Wasn't the whole getting in trouble thing helping my bad boy rep? But under Mitchie's gaze and her mom's I felt...bad? No. That couldn't be it.

"Yeah... I skipped my first class." I admitted. Connie just smiled. "So I guess...I should just...come in the morning?"

"Tell you what. Mitchie can come around and pick you up in the morning and walk you there to show you around and stuff?" I gave her a confused look. "Oh Mitchie works in the kitchen too."

I cocked my head to the side, confused a bit. Mitchie gave me a look that said _not now._ I nodded, I wasn't going to bring up an unwanted conversation in front of Connie, even _I _ didn't butt in with other people's secrets.

"Well I better get back to that shower head." Connie smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shane."

Connie walked off. Mitchie ducked her head down a bit. I stepped forward.

"Well, I'm confused." I muttered quietly. Mitchie laughed a bit but I soon saw her face fill with worry. Was she just nervous around me? Maybe. "Care to explain?"

She sighed before nodding and heading outside. I assumed I was supposed to follow so I did. Mitchie led me down to the docks before sitting down and gesturing for me to do the same. Without complaining, I did.

"Well?" I asked, getting annoyed that she was holding back so long. "You going to spit it out or what?"

She gave me a look that shut me up. I raised my hands in surrender before quieting down. She sighed softly, I don't think she knew that I heard it but I did. I turned to face her.

"Okay. I know I don't exactly know you and we've barely even met..." This didn't seem to be a good start. I stayed quiet. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say? I know, you're 'Shane Gray' and you don't have to listen to me but can you stop being a jerk for like two minutes?"

"Hey!" I protested a bit. But she gave me a glare and I looked downward. "Okay. Promise."

"Swear on your straightener." Mitchie smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. "You should try that more often. You know, being happy."

I rolled my eyes at this but couldn't help but find some truth in this. I couldn't really remember the last time I had laughed honestly, before tonight that is. I growled a bit before softly muttering in agreement.

"What? Can't hear you!" Mitchie shouted. "Say that again!"

"I SWEAR ON MY STRAIGHTENER!" I over-shouted. Mitchie chuckled, before growing serious again. "Do I get to know now?"

"Wow. I never thought I would be telling anything this. Especially not you." Mitchie stared at the sky, shielding her emotions. "I lied. I lied to everyone and I'm a horrible person for doing it. My mom's not the president of Hot Tunes China. I'm only here because my mom got offered a job. I'm the cook's daughter not the daughter of some important president."

"Why'd you do it?" I asked, shaking my head. "I mean, did you think you weren't good enough?"

"I...Well I wanted to be popular." Mitchie admitted, I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "I thought I had to be famous or related to someone famous to be popular here. I mean I'm just...nobody. It just went to my head. You should know the feeling."

"What?" I asked, caught off guard. Where had that come from?

"Well you're kind of a jerk." Mitchie laughed. "I mean...not so much as I thought but still."

"Hey! I..." I trailed off. She was right, huh? "Yeah I kind of am."

Mitchie laughed ,but I could see her eyes were still filled with guilt. Even though it wasn't, I felt like it was my fault. I searched my mind for something to say but was still at a loss for words. Was she...changing me? No. I'm still Shane Gray, the rock star. I'm not going to be all mushy.

"But...you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" She stuttered. I was quiet. "Or else your straightener will be having its own personal funeral led by Mitchie Torres."

"Okay. I won't. But...why don't you just tell them?" Ugh. I was being mushy again. What was going on with me? I ran my hands through my hair trying to figure this out. What was happening to me?

"They would never trust me again." Mitchie murmured, tears returning to her eyes. Oh great, I was making her cry. "And I can't...I can't handle that."

I saw a tear slide down her face. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and wiped it off her face. She burst out laughing. I winced. She was laughing at me.

"That was...sweet." She said between laughs. I was confused ,and it showed on my face. "Where did Shane Gray go? You're definitely not that stuck-up popstar."

"Rock star." I muttered. Mitchie looked at me, confused. "I'm not a popstar. I'm a rockstar."

"I've heard your music...you're a popstar!" Mitchie giggled a bit. I shook my head. "Oh you know it! Connect 3 is classified as POP on itunes."

"Well..." I really had no argument. I absentmindedly glanced down at my watch to see it was almost 11:00. Past curfew. "Shit. It's past curfew. I should get back. So should you."

I stood up and held my hand out for Mitchie. What? Since when was I _that _kind of guy? She took it and stood up dusting off her leggings. I noticed she was still wearing her outfit from the campfire.

"Hey before I go, why aren't you staying in the cabin with that Tyler girl? Tess I think." I asked. Mitchie looked down. "What happened?"

"She just wanted me out of the picture...so I told her off." She cast her gaze down at her feet. "And now I have no friends."

"What about the ones you had before Tess?" We began to walk back toward the campgrounds. "Caitlyn right?"

"We had a fight." Mitchie sighed. I almost wanted to hug her but restrained. That would be way too awkward. "I don't...I think right now as crazy as it sounds, you're my only friend."

I couldn't help but smile. I tried to change back to my signature scowl but only failed miserable. Mitchie and I were now standing in front of her cabin. I glanced around to make sure no one had seen us sneak back after curfew.

"I kind of feel the same." I murmured. Mitchie looked up, shocked. "I guess I should go. See you tomorrow."

I rushed off before I could say anything mushier. What the hell was happening to me?

**A/N Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please don't hate for me this chapter **** It isn't all fluffy and fun. It's kind of a downer chapter. But I had to show that Shane didn't just change in the blink of an eye like most fanfics make him do.**

**Also, Thank you for the 15 of you following after only TWO chapters :D Reviews are always awesomeeee :D**

**LAST TIME (SHANE POV)**

"_We had a fight." Mitchie sighed. I almost wanted to hug her but restrained. That would be way too awkward. "I don't...I think right now as crazy as it sounds, you're my only friend."_

_I couldn't help but smile. I tried to change back to my signature scowl but only failed miserable. Mitchie and I were now standing in front of her cabin. I glanced around to make sure no one had seen us sneak back after curfew. _

"_I kind of feel the same." I murmured. Mitchie looked up, shocked. "I guess I should go. See you tomorrow."_

_I rushed off before I could say anything mushier. What the hell was happening to me?_

**NOW**

I woke up the next morning in a confused state. Had I dreamt that I had befriended the jerky popstar Shane Gray? I thought back and realised...it was real! I had literally just become friends with a guy who I used to hate. I smiled. Maybe Caitlyn hated me and maybe so did Tess, but I had one friend. One friend that every girl in the world will kill to have.

I glanced around the cabin to find my mom was out. She must already be in the kitchen. I glanced over at my alarm clock. I had to be in the kitchen by 7:00. And I had to go get Shane. I smiled as I thought this. Shane Gray. I had to go get my friend, SHANE GRAY! I did a girly squeal before getting up to get dressed. I picked out a sparkly black tank top and light blue shorts. I wanted to look how I felt, bold but simple. I braided a small braid right by my ear and decided to go for the natural no makeup look.

Sliding on my gold and black sneakers I headed out the door, singing softly. I had seen which cabin Shane had slipped into the night before and found it again. I knocked on his door, expecting him to be up and ready. When I received no response, I tried the door and found it open. Shane wasn't even out of bed yet.

"Shane! Shane?" I yelled and slowly crept over to his bed. I leaned forward next to his ear. "Shane! GET UP!"

Shane bolted up, giving me a death glare. I stepped back a bit. Seeing a tired Shane Gray wasn't what I had expected. He looked like he had when I first met him. Jerky and arrogant.

"What the hell?" He shouted, rubbing his head. "Why am I waking up to _you_ shouting in my ear?"

I brushed aside his harsh tone by smiling a bit, hoping to put him in a better mood. He scowled. Okay...

"Kitchen duty, darling." I stated sarcastically. "Breakfast doesn't wait for Shane Gray."

"In my world, it does." He growled. He slowly stood up, waving his hand at me as if to dismiss me. "Go. I'll be out in a few."

I huffed and walked outside. I checked my watch. 6:55. We were almost late. At 7:05, I was getting fed up. I didn't want to get yelled at because Shane had turned all jerky again. I knocked on the door. No response. I knocked harder, no response.

"SHANE! We're late. Stop making yourself pretty." I shouted, annoyed greatly by this time. "Shane, if you don't come out now, I'm coming in."

I stepped back just in time as the door flew open. Shane was dressed and had his hair straightened (such a girl) and had a look that would kill anyone but me. He glared at me.

"Jesus, Mitchie." He scowled deeper. "I was almost done. You're worse than my own mother."

"Well we're already late, Mr. Popstar." I countered. Where was the Shane that I had seen last night? This was not the same guy. This was the Shane Gray on the news. "Come on."

I heard Shane grumble behind me and chose to ignore it. Maybe it was the early morning or maybe last night was rare. Maybe Shane wasn't the guy I had made him out to be last night. I sighed, back to square one.

We reached the kitchen and walked in. My mom smiled at me and gave Shane a small nod. I quickly began to explain.

"Sorry. Shane's a diva." I said without really thinking. I turned to face Shane, feeling partially bad until I caught the look he was giving me. "Jeez. Sorry."

"Uh... Why don't you two go over in the back and keep an eye on the biscuits. I don't think we need much cooking right now." My mom raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. She waved her hand over and Shane and I walked in that direction.

"Wow. Watching biscuits. Glad I came to _this_ camp." Shane complained. I threw my hands in the air, ready to punch the jerk that stood in front of me. "What?"

"What is your problem?" I hissed, keeping an eye on the biscuits in the corner of my eye. "Last night I think, hm maybe everyone's wrong. Maybe Shane Gray really is cool and nice and everyone got it wrong. And then this morning, you're back to the pompous ass I always saw you portrayed as. Who is the real Shane Gray? Please enlighten me."

Shane's jaw tightened. He closed his eyes for a second. I thought maybe he was thinking about how to respond deeply or maybe he was just avoiding letting me down. I placed my head in my hands, waiting.

"Is it really your business?" He finally responded. I was a bit taken aback. That wasn't what I had expected. "Why do you care?"

"Because...because..." I couldn't think of any reason why I _should _I care. I mean I barely knew him. Why was this such a big deal to me? "Because you're leaving me so confused! I confided in you last night because you acted like you cared and you understood. I thought we were friends and then this morning you look like you want to kill me. I don't know which is the real Shane."

I raised one eyebrow for effect. Shane shrugged. He shrugged. He actually just shrugged at this. I opened my mouth in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable." I turned to check the biscuits and saw that they were ready. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled them out. He reached for one. I slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry." He reached over again. I smacked his hand once more. "Stop that!"

"You stop!" I shouted. I know it sounded like I meant for him to stop trying to steal the food, but I also meant for him to stop messing with my head. I had no idea if he got that, but it was certainly there. "Just...ugh!"

I stormed off, finding my mother pouring waffle mix into the waffle maker. I sighed. She didn't look up. I sighed louder.

"What's wrong, Mitchie honey?" She asked after she finally heard. It was then that Shane waltzed into the room.

"Him." I growled. He gave me a confused look before shrugging and walking forward. "Is there anything else you need, mom?"

I hoped to death that she would say it was all fine and we could go. She shook her head and released us. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing this was a rare occasion. I checked my watch. 7:45. Maybe if I was lucky Caitlyn was up and I could try and apologise to her. I tried to remember what cabin she was in for a minute when it finally clicked. I ran over and knocked on the door.

"Mitchie? What's going on?" Caitlyn asked, utterly confused. I sighed and much to my dismay found silent tears running down my face. "Mitch, come with me."

Caitlyn grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the docks. She sat me down and we just sat in silence until she thought it safe to talk.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn rubbed my back and I slowly calmed down. "Come on, you can trust me."

"The last person I trusted turned out to be a jerk." I sniffled. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows in question. "I...I told Tess off. You were right, Caitlyn. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it, I just...I wanted to be popular. And...And...And now Tess hates me and so do you. And I think so does Shane."

"Mitchie! I don't hate you." Caitlyn reassured me. "I was just mad. I'm glad you came to your senses. And I'll make sure everyone else knows. And wait a minute, _SHANE?_ Please start from the top."

So I did. I started from when Tess insulted me and how I told her off. I finally made my way to when Shane knocked on my door when Caitlyn's eyes widened. I told her about the docks and then came the hard part.

"And Caitlyn. I told him something I'm about to tell you. Please don't hate me." I looked down and brushed my hair in my face, I caught sight of my watch. It was 7:55. I spoke fast. "I lied. My mother isn't really the president of Hot Tunes China... She...She's the cook here. I just felt like in the heat of the moment I had to impress Tess and now I'm lying to everyone. I can't take it back..."

"Oh Mitchie. I won't tell anyone. Let's go to breakfast." Caitlyn grabbed my arm and smiled. "So why does Shane hate you? Tell me on the way to breakfast."

"Ugh! I don't know. I thought he was so nice and sweet and understanding..." I sighed. "And then this morning, he acted like he wanted to kill me. Just like that jerky pop star we see on the news. But at least I got you back, Caity."

Caitlyn led me through the doors of the dining hall and found her normal table. I could feel everyone looking at my strangely, so I did what I do best. I made light of the situation.

"Uh oh..." I groaned as if seriously feeling bad. "Do I have the plague? I can only assume so from how you're staring at me."

Everyone laughed and I sat down. I looked up, still feeling horrible about ditching these awesome people for Tess.

"What happened to you, Mitchie?" Lola finally asked. "You were majorly cool and then...you become a Tess-droid."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." I groaned for real this time. Lola giggled. "I was sucked in by her evil powers of being 'popular'."

The rest of breakfast was pretty nice after we all got settled in and began to eat. Everyone soon forgave me, and I felt like we were really a group now. The day was really good until... hip hop. I didn't want to face Shane. I really didn't. But I couldn't ditch.

"You know how to get back at him?" Caitlyn grinned evilly. I shook my head. "Rock your moves and don't give him the time of day."

**A/N So what do you think? Why is Shane acting like such a jerk all of the sudden? Any reason or is he just so jerky he can't come back from that yet? CLICK the REVIEW button BELOW and enlighten me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N All you Smitchie fans are going to looveee this chappy :D Not full-on fluff but cute-ness.**

**Alsoo! I'm getting sad **** Total lackage of reviews! I know at least 17 of you like the story enough to get alerts. Tell me why! :D**

**LAST TIME (MITCHIE's POV)**

"_You know how to get back at him?" Caitlyn grinned evilly. I shook my head. "Rock your moves and don't give him the time of day."_

**Now**

The campers slowly piled in as I sat in the chair that I had found. I was dreading seeing her. Why? Why had I done that? Done what? Well first I act all nice and think maybe...maybe I like her. And then...and then... this morning. What came over me? I shook my head. I had to stop this. She was just a girl.

That's what I kept telling myself until she walked in. Walking by her side was her curly-haired friend, Caitlyn. I guess she took my advice. I tried to catch her eye to send her some sort of explanation, but she wouldn't even look at me. She had her back to me while she laughed with Caitlyn. Probably about me. She had to hate me. Who wouldn't?

I had to stop. She. Was. Just. A. Girl. I stood up and kicked the chair behind me. I walked in front of them, still trying to catch Mitchie's eye. No, that's not what I was doing. That's not. I turned to face them.

"Grab a hat and a mic, keep up if you can." I grunted at them and gestured to the bins of hats and mics. I glanced over right as Mitchie grabbed her mic and turned. Her eyes caught mine for just a second and I saw hatred. Great, she hated me. I turned the music on and the sound of _Start the Party_ instantly filled the room. I began to quickly dance paying no attention to the people behind me. Soon I heard them get into the beat and dance along with me. I took a look behind me and saw that almost everyone was almost dancing perfectly to the song. "Fine."

I played a few more songs before telling them they could leave. They all placed their hats and mics back in the bins and began to file out. It was now or never.

"Mitchie?" I muttered. My brain had overcome all my continuous assurances that she was just a girl. I knew she wasn't. Mitchie turned around to face me. She just stood in place. I caught Tess Tyler staring at her in shock, a look of anger and jealousy on her face. "Can I talk to you?"

"Why?" She snapped. I cringed a bit; I was just trying to be nice. Wow. Shane Gray...was trying to be nice... "Want to yell at me more?"

"No, of course not. I can't even believe I did that before..." I admitted. She crossed her arms defiantly. "Okay this is going to sound really weird, but just listen okay? So one of the first days here I heard a girl singing and it reminded me of how I used to be. The music I used to do and the passion I used to put into it. I kind of brushed it off until...until I met you. This is going to sound so cheesy, I know. But then I started thinking, what if...god...what if I started to actually become close to someone? Like close friends. And it scared me to be honest. I don't want to have like a really close relationship and confide in someone and then...never see them again. And so then I guess I just...I got confused. And I was up thinking about it and that's why I acted like that this morning."

I took a breath. Wow, did I just say that? I shoved my hair in my face to...hide? Wow Shane Gray was hiding from a girl. Shane Gray, the womaniser, was hiding from a girl. I peeked up at her. Her expression was blank. I almost started talking again when she beat me to it.

"So...you're...scared?" Mitchie held a smirk. "Shane Gray is scared?"

"I never said that!" I cried. She shook her head a bit, her hair swishing around her. "I just...don't want to...yeah. Yeah, I'm scared."

Her face filled with a smile. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. I started talking again, I had more to say.

"But listen, Mitch." I walked closer to her. She looked away for some reason. On a random whim, I grabbed her chin and turned her head to face me. She gave me a weird look. "I...I know I might seem different to you. But I can't help but act like I used to sometimes. And so...I need your help. Can you tell me when I get jerkish?"

"You want me to monitor your jerk levels?" Mitchie laughed. I couldn't tell if she was laughing at me or...well at me. I frowned. "Oh stop that. Stop frowning every time I laugh at you, you're funny sometimes. And yes. I'll help monitor your jerky-ness. But under one condition."

"What?" I asked a bit warily. She grinned, I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"You have to catch me." Mitchie turned away from me and began to sprint. I grinned, I had her beat. Fan girls are pretty fast. "I bet you can't."

I ran after her, chasing her until she led me to the docks. I'm pretty sure about half the camp saw Shane Gray chasing Mitchie Torres ,but I decided I didn't care. Let them think what they want. I was on a mission. I was a few feet behind Mitchie when she glanced back at me, kicked off her shoes, smirked, and jumped in the lake. I started laughing, right as she surfaced. She had won.

"I think I win." Mitchie swam a little bit, grinning. "Come on, we've got an hour until the campfire. Jump in."

She ducked underwater and I contemplated it. I shrugged, kicked off my shoes and jumped in a few feet to the left of her. Right as I ducked under the surface I saw Mitchie come back up. Slowly and quietly, I dove a little deeper. I could tell Mitchie was confused as to where I had gone, so I grabbed her leg and heard he squeal.

"Shane! Such a jerk moment." She splashed me. I ducked out of the way, laughing. "You're lucky I'm a nicer person or else you would so...you would... I can't even think of a threat right now."

"I have that effect on people." I grinned cockily. Mitchie grabbed my hand from under the water and slapped it. "Ow, why?"

"Jerk moment!" Mitchie gave me a small smirk before swimming back to the shore. I followed behind feeling much like a dog following his owner. Gosh, was I really acting like that? "Well I guess I hadn't really planned that out well. Now we're both soaked for like a two minute swim."

"Well, come here." I grabbed her hand and led her to the docks. I walked to the edge and opened my mouth as if about to say something before shoving her forward into the water.

"SHANE!" Mitchie shouted. I couldn't control my laughter, even as much swam back to the shore and gave me a death glare, I kept laughing. "That was the ultimate in jerk moments."

I grinned a bit cockily, shrugging as if I didn't care. She grabbed my hand and smacked it. I flinched a bit.

"I'm not a freaking dog." I held my hand in a crippled way. The suddenly an idea hit me. "Or maybe..."

I shook my long-ish hair out in a way that was generally seen in dogs. Mitchie opened her mouth in shock. I smiled.

"That. Was. Uncalled. For." She said in a monotone voice. "If I didn't have to go change and find Caitlyn I would so kill you."

"Hm. Later then. Are you ready for some strange stares?" I grabbed her hand and ran back onto the camp grounds, and my suspicions were confirmed. Rumours flew, people stared, but I didn't care. Not anymore.

**A/N I know I know. This seems so typical. Changing overnight. But don't worry! This is sort of their "lovey-dovey" phase. I mean he definitely is still jerky, he just isn't as much. These things take time. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey hey! So first off, I want to give a shoutout to ****XxPianogirl98xX**** for being amazing and such a great fan xD Also! Go check out her stories, lotsa Smitchie :D Who doesn't love Smitchie? **

**Alsoo! All you twitter-whores can follow me right about here **/kittehgonewild

**ANNDDDD FINALLY! I write about 3 chapters ahead of what I post. Do you like one chapter a day? OR would you like one in the morning and one at night? Tell me in reviews or PM me :D**

**What now?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I mean I would really really like to own Shane...But...I can no has. I actually wrote the song in this chapter so I DO own that actually xD**

**LAST TIME (SHANE POV)**

"_Hm. Later then. Are you ready for some strange stares?" I grabbed her hand and ran back onto the camp grounds, and my suspicions were confirmed. Rumours flew, people stared, but I didn't care. Not anymore._

**NOW**

I had just changed out of my wet clothes and dried my hair when someone knocked on my door. Since my mom was out preparing food for the campfire and hanging with the staff, I was alone. I jogged to the door and opened it. Caitlyn gave me a hard look and shoved me backward onto my bed.

"Mitchie whatever-your-middle-name-is Torres, explain." Caitlyn put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. I almost had to laugh at how much she was reminding me of a mom but held it back. I gave her a questioningly look. "Oh don't give me that! You, Shane Gray, soaking wet, hand in hand!"

"Oh that..."As hard as I tried, I could feel a heavy blush spreading to my cheek. I turned away from Caitlyn although I knew she had already seen it. "Well he kind of...was really adorable. I mean! Shit. I mean not like that. He admitted he was scared and that's why he acted all jerk-ish. And then I told him to come catch me and ran to the docks and jumped in and he followed me. Then he pushed me in and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to camp."

I didn't realise it, but I sighed the last part. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. She slowly smiled. I turned my head a little bit.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie!" Caitlyn placed her hands on my shoulders and stared me straight in the eye. I held her stare until she squealed. I jumped back and gave her a look that could only be translated as WTF? "You. Like. Shane. Gray."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. WHAT? Was Caitlyn serious? Did it appear that way? I mean yeah he's really cute and yeah he's my friend and yeah he does have really awesome hair and yeah he...STOP! There was no way. I did not... I didn't, right?

"Caitlyn, no." I stated. I shoved her hands off of my shoulders. I inspected the yellow halter top and black skinny jeans I had chosen to make sure she had gotten them dirty. She raised her eyebrow. "I really don't."

"Then why are you inspecting your very cute outfit?" Caitlyn giggled. I stopped brushing at my clothes and glared at her. "Mitch, secret for a secret?"

I tapped my hands against my nightstand in thought. Okay, maybe I could just admit it a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit. Like an attraction. Not a full-fledged crush. God, what am I even doing?

"Fine."

"Okay. Well you know Shane's bandmate, Nate?" I nodded. "I am...totally crushing on him."

I squealed. She liked Nate Black! Caitlyn had a crush. This was going to be insanely fun. I squeezed her hands and smiled.

"Well I supposed I owe you a secret." I mumbled. "Well..."

My secret was cut off by knocking on my door. I turned to Caitlyn to see if she was expecting someone before shrugging to go get the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and opened it.

"Nate?" I asked, confused. I spun around to face Caitlyn, who was blushing. "Are you here for Caitlyn?"

"Oh well. I kind of told her that we should sit together at the open mic campfire." Nate rubbed his hands through his curly hair. I grinned.

"She's all yours." I watched as the two walked off together. It was still fifteen minutes to campfire. I pulled out my song book and begin to write furiously, scribbling down everything I was feeling inside. I had my back turned to the door and didn't realise the door was wide open. "Everytime...Bime. Mime. Cime. Lime. Dime. DIME!"

All of the sudden, I saw black. I felt hands covering my face and without realising it, smiled. I moved the hands from in front of my eyes and turned around to see Shane. I couldn't help but notice how attractively he dressed. He had on black skinny jeans, a grey button down shirt, with a white vest on top. model all the way.

"Aw, you didn't even let me say 'Guess who?' in a weird voice." Shane pouted. Was he always that adorable? I mentally slapped myself, jeez Mitchie cool it. Everyone knows he's an attractive boy. No need to mentally freak out about it. "Way to ruin it."

"My sincerest apologies." I fake-cried. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Shane tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes, holding back laughter. He finally stopped. I bit my lip.

"Only if you let me hear that song you were just writing." He smiled softly. I froze up. Shane Gray hear MY songs? No way. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because you're Shane Gray." I said dumbly. He rolled his eyes. "No! Not like that... I just mean. I'm not as good as you. And you'd think it was stupid..."

"It won't be stupid." He stated matter-of-factly. I rose an eyebrow. "It can't be stupid because you're Mitchie."

I felt myself blush. Shane probably saw ,but there really was no way to hide it. Dammit. Why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he just be a normal boy and give up? I checked the clock.

"Come on." I stood up and began to walk. "Time to get to the campfire."

I started to walk out the door when he grabbed my arm. I turned around, facing him. He shook his head softly.

"Nope. We're not going until you sing something." I groaned. "Just like one verse."

"Shane..." I whined. He shut the door. "Fine. Just one verse!"

I pulled my guitar from where it was leaning against the wall and started to strum out the melody I had just been working out. Shane sat down and waited. He was making it so hard to concentrate. Now or never. I began to sing.

_From the darkness came the light,_

_I never thought this is how it would come,_

_Not wrapped up in a fight,_

_I've lost my voice I can only hum._

_Just keep me here,_

_Just be my eyes,_

_Be my other ear,_

_And keep away the lies._

_Just hold me tight, _

_Just make things alright,_

_Just stay where I lay,_

_Until the darkness turns to day._

My fingers stopped playing and I felt Shane's eyes on me. I looked away.

"Happy?" I shoved my guitar back against the wall and began to walk out, realising Shane was still sitting on my bed. "Shane, come on."

"Woah." Shane looked utterly shocked. "Jeez, Mitchie. How...Why...Woah."

I rolled my eyes. Shane stood up, still looking shocked. Was I really good? I mean my family and friends said I was ,but this was Shane Gray saying _I _was good. I caught his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" I murmured. He shook his head. "Was it bad?

"Mitchie, if _that_ was bad..."He began. "I don't even know what my music is."

"Oh shut up and walk." I smirked, trying to keep my face from breaking out into a huge smile. It was hardly something I could quit. I turned...Shane hadn't budged. "We're already ten minutes late. You're going to get in trouble again."

"I don't care." Shane shrugged. "I'm Shane Gray."

I looked for traces of sarcasm on his face but found none. Great, he was going back to that? I sighed a bit. Sure, I'd known that Shane's changing couldn't be fully true. He still was a jerk .Maybe not as bad as he was, but he had to still have that ego.

"Well I'm not. Let's go." I placed my hands on my hips and glared. The awesome feeling of his compliment earlier had faded and been replaced by annoyance.

"Can we skip it? Everyone's going to want to make me sing and I'm not up for that." He sighed. "Can't we just go down to the docks or something?"

"Campfires and Jams are mandatory, Shane." I stated. He had to know that, why was he suddenly acting like this? Ugh. "You don't want to let down your uncle."

"I really don't care. I didn't even want to come here in the first place." He stood up. I stepped back a bit, confused. "It's stupid. Just some people singing and then...that's it."

"Well it's fun." I answered lamely. Great, my wittiness goes now? "We get to see some really talented people before they get discovered."

"Mitchie, I'm used to going to concerts like Hannah Montana and well... Connect 3. No one here is really talented." I scowled. Thanks, Shane, thanks.

"Whatever. Go to your cabin or the docks or I don't care anymore." I waved my hand at the door. "Just get out of my cabin."

"Fine!" Shane pushed past me out into the night. I watched as he stomped back to his cabin. Diva tantrums. Had I really just experienced a diva tantrum? Wow. I sighed, maybe...maybe Shane Gray couldn't be changed. Maybe his niceness could only last a few hours and then he was back to the world being about him. I checked the clock. 20 minutes late. I had to go.

When I reached the campfire, I found Caitlyn sitting next to Nate laughing. Should I sit by them? With Shane being a jerk again, I had no one to sit next to anymore. I sighed and walked over.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn grinned widely. I smiled as she began talking again over the person playing guitar on stage. "Where's Shane?"

"He...He didn't want to come." I growled. She gave me a look, knowing it was more than that. "Stop looking at me like that. Can we just enjoy this?"

Caitlyn shrugged and I kept the scowl on my face. The scowl that remained until the campfire ended and even until I fell asleep. The scowl inspired by Shane-freaking-Gray.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So a lot of this is Shane's thinking process and how the two sides of him are conflicting. MirderMystery and I call them jackass-shane and cutie-shane. She prefers cute-shane...I prefer jackass-shane. Wbu guys? **

**Disclaimer: I want jackass-shane and cutie-shane to just collide and form a big sweet but bad-boy Shane Gray. And then I want to own him. But I don't... **

**LAST TIME (MITCHIE POV)**

"_Where's Shane?"_

_ "He...He didn't want to come." I growled. She gave me a look, knowing it was more than that. "Stop looking at me like that. Can we just enjoy this?"_

_ Caitlyn shrugged and I kept the scowl on my face. The scowl that remained until the campfire ended and even until I fell asleep. The scowl inspired by Shane-freaking-Gray. _

**NOW**

I watched the sun stream in through the windows, wishing I could see this more often. So I guess it's weird that I, Shane Gray, was up this early in the first place. I never woke up before 11 unless I had to. I'd had a horrible dream and been woken from it. Mitchie and I had had this huge fight, resulting in me basically implying that she had no talent. Oh right, that was real.

I'd tried going to sleep but didn't manage to until about 3:00. Until then I'd been writing. Writing songs that is. I couldn't really remember the last time I'd written a song that I actually put my hear into. Until...well...until Mitchie came along. Six songs. I'd written six songs since I'd met her. One before that actually. _Gotta Find You_, which had been inspired by a girl I'd hear singing and made me remember my old music. Actually come to think of it...the girl sounded a lot like Mitchie. Well...exactly like Mitchie. No.

I bolted up. I mentally compared the two voices and found that...it was. Mitchie was my mystery girl and I hadn't even realised it. I groaned. Greaatt, now Mitchie had seven songs about her. I grabbed my guitar and slowly began to play some chords, ridding Mitchie from my mind. Trying to anyway. But she stayed. All I had on my mind was Mitchie. How she would laugh when I would pout like a little kid, how she would always brush her fringe away from her face, how she would smile before jokingly insulting me. How could this girl be doing this to me? I'm Shane Gray!

"I'm Shane Gray." I mumbled under my breath. I closed my eyes. "I'm Shane Gray. I'm Shane Gray and I'm being...changed. I'm Shane-freaking-Gray and I'm under the power of a girl. I'm Shane Gray and I'm...I'm..."

I stopped. I'm what? I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I was what for Mitchie? I whated Mitchie? What verb described it? I liked her. A lot. I just wasn't sure in what way. Was it...was it more than I thought? I thought about how she had been on my mind all the time. I thought about how she'd changed me...partially. I needed to talk to someone. My mind went to Nate.

Nate hadn't been hanging around me since he had decided to come to Camp Rock for a few days so we could practise a new song he'd written. Maybe if I told him I was different...Different. Was I really _that_ different? I mean sure I acted nice around Mitchie, but I'd also acted like a total douche to her just moments after. I needed advice. Before I could convince myself no to, I pulled on some jeans and a grey t-shirt and ran outside. I found Nate's cabin and began furiously knocking.

"What. The. Hell?" Nate shouted as he opened the door. "Shane. What is your problem, man?"

"Okay Nate..." I stepped inside without asking. Nate growled. "Listen. I know you kind of hate me at the moment and you should...But I'm not...I need your help. Can you please just help me out? I'm kind of different now."  
"Fine. But only because you look so crushed." I winced. Did I really look crushed? "Alright spill."

And I did. I felt as if the words were just pouring out of my mouth and I couldn't stop. I told him everything from when I first met Mitchie to how I was confused because my brain was split. It was like a Civil War in my mind. One side said _You're Shane Gray, who cares?_ The other said _You care, dummy. It's about MITCHIE!_

"Mitchie? Caitlyn's friend?" Nate inquired with a yawn. I nodded. "Dude, you got it bad."

"Huh?"

"You're totally freaking over her. You're either really in need of a friend or..." Nate paused. "Insanely crushing on her."

"Duh, Nate." I groaned, why did he tell me what I already knew? "Which is it?"

"I don't know, man." Nate said sadly. Then, his face flickered with an idea. "Wait! I know who will."

Nate rushed out of the room leaving me alone. Who would be willing to come and help me figure this out at 6:15 in the morning? Oh right, the entire female population of this camp. But I mean, who that Nate knew? I waited patiently until he finally came back with a sleepy girl in his hands. Oh that was Mitchie's friend Caitlyn.

"Uh, hi..."I mumbled.

"Don't greet me like that." Caitlyn growled. I gave her a confused look. "Nate tricked me. He didn't tell me until just know that it was _you_ I had to deal with. Really, what is your problem? You get an awesome girl like Mitchie as your friend and then you blow up on her, diva-style twice in one day!"

"I know..." I moaned. "I can't help it, though. It's like my nature. But can you please help me? I mean... I'll apologise. I mean I'm going to anyway."

"I...I can't, Shane!" Caitlyn admitted. I rose my eyebrow. "Jeez, you and Mitchie both always do that thing with your eyebrow...But that's beyond the point. I mean, you keep acting like you're different ,but then you just freak out and hurt Mitchie. I can't let you do that to her."

"It's because I'm conflicted!" I shouted. Why couldn't anyone see that? "Like half of me is still a jerky rock star and the other half really likes Mitchie. And so I'm...I can't help it."

"Well I don't see how I can help..." Caitlyn shook her head. I sighed. Great.

"Caitlyn." Nate tapped her arm. "I need you to figure out whether he likes Mitchie as a friend or as a crush."

Nate leaned in and whispered something to her. I snapped my head upward. Oh secrets. I love it when people keep secrets. I started to walk away.

"Wait!" Caitlyn called out. I stopped but didn't turn. "Do you get butterflies when you see her?"

I nodded slowly.

"Do you forget about being 'Shane Gray' when you're around her?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Do you think about her all the time?"

I nodded.

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many songs have you written about her?"

"Six...No Seven."

"Shane, go apologise to the damn girl already." Caitlyn walked up and shoved my forward. I began to protest but she cut me off. "Go. Apologise to her. Her mother shouldn't be up for another half hour. Go."

I nodded before running off. I reached her cabin door before freezing up. What was I going to say?_ Sorry I'm an asshole except when I'm around you?_ That couldn't work. I stopped. Maybe...Maybe I could do more than just say it. I raced back to my cabin and grabbed my guitar. It was 6:25. I needed to hurry. I saw my reflection and realised my hair was curling up everywhere but didn't care. I had to go find Mitchie, straight hair or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SO! Anyone spot the repeated-yet-slightly-altered line? xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, okay? Seriously WHY would I be writing about a Joe Jonas character when I could be SNOGGING a Joe Jonas character? Also the song I used was One Day at a Time by the Jobrooosss**

**LAST TIME (SHANE POV)**

_I nodded before running off. I reached her cabin door before freezing up. What was I going to say? Sorry I'm an asshole except when I'm around you? That couldn't work. I stopped. Maybe...Maybe I could do more than just say it. I raced back to my cabin and grabbed my guitar. It was 6:25. I needed to hurry. I saw my reflection and realised my hair was curling up everywhere but didn't care. I had to go find Mitchie, straight hair or not._

**NOW**

The knocking on my door woke me up quickly, sadly it also awoke my mom. I told her to go to sleep and I'd handle it. I knew she worked really hard all day while I just had fun so I felt a bit bad. I turned the knob and yanked it open, expecting Brown or some other counsellor. Instead I was greeted with a very sad, yet very cute, Shane Gray.

He opened his mouth to talk ,but I shushed him and gestured for him to walk outside. He nodded, still looking upset. Why was _he_ upset? He'd freaked out on me! I'd done nothing. I almost sighed but held it back. As if on instinct, I led Shane down to the docks and sat on the edge.

"What?" I blurted. Great way to start out, Mitchie. Makes you sound very mature, Mitchie. Shut up, Mitchie. "I mean. I know you're here to apologise. And...And...I don't know."

I brushed my fringe down and stared at my swinging bare feet. Oh right, I was still in my pyjamas. Great way to look when an important moment is about to happen. Was this an important or not? I guess I had to wait for Shane to speak.

"I know. I mean I don't know either. I guess..." Shane stumbled over his words. Wow, I was making Shane Gray stumble over his words. This was the third day, I'd known him and I'd made him stutter. Nice job. "I mean I do know. If you mean why I acted all...stupid. But I find it hard to explain."

He was not pulling this on me. No. He could not be pulling this whole "I can't explain my behaviour". I shook my head, feeling a scowl form on my face. Really? He was such a jerk. He...He was just a charmer. He didn't change.

"You. Are. Such. A. Jerk." I cried. He widened his eyes in shock. I scoffed. "You're pulling the whole _can't explain_ bit on me? You're just...You just acted like you had changed. Well for the small time you weren't yelling at me or insulting my singing. I don't care...I just don't anymore."

I stood up in a huff, just noticing he had his guitar with him. Was he planning on singing some "Amazing Shane Gray hit" and getting me to like him again? That might work on about any other girl but not on Mitchie Torres. I'd fallen under his..his..Shane spell twice before and wasn't going to again.

"And don't even think about following me." I growled. I stomped away, snaking around my cabin and leaning against the back wall. I didn't think he would find me here until I heard someone come around. I pushed back my tears of anger. "Go away."

"I can't." Shane said as he sat down next to me. I avoided his gaze, it was hard. He still had that affect on me. God, I'm so pathetic sometimes. "I can't...I'm not able to. I mean even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm...don't think I'm a jackass for saying this...I'm Shane Gray. I can't lose anything else."

I remained quiet. Where was he going with this? How was this going to end? I couldn't get sucked into this again. I admit when he was sweet, he was really sweet. Shockingly so, but when he was a jerk... I couldn't stand him. I just couldn't. I couldn't help it, I felt a tear escaping. Dammit.

"I know I'm a jerk. I know I'm a jackass. God, I know I hurt you." Shane muttered. I groaned so low that I doubt he heard me. He was doing it again. Being...Shane. Not Shane Gray, just Shane. "I know I act like I'm bipolar ,but I feel like it right now. It's like me and...me are conflicting inside. Like Shane Gray, the jerky rockstar and Shane Gray, me. And truth be told, I'm not Shane Gray the rockstar. I just...thought I was. And you bring out me. I feel like I can trust you and then all of the sudden that jerky rockstar comes out and ruins everything. I just...slip."

"Popstar." I mumbled. I guess...I guess that was me forgiving him. I kind of understood how he felt. The constant conflicting feeling. There was always performer Mitchie and shy Mitchie conflicting. But...This was different. If Shane would suddenly have those diva tantrums, I don't know if I could handle it. "You're a popstar."

"Does that mean...?" I nodded a bit. But before, he could say more I put my finger against his lips to quiet him.

"But Shane...it's hard." I admitted. "I mean what if I'm constantly scared that you're just going to go all diva on me. I...I'm not really...used to that."

"I knew this was going to happen. I'm sorry, Mitch." Nicknames. I hate when people used nicknames in serious moment, it almost...softened me. "I want you to hear something."

Shane pulled his guitar out from behind him and began to strum softly. I was mesmerised. I hated admitting it, but he was so talented.

_And I die__  
__One day at a time__  
__'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind__  
__No matter how I try__  
__try to kill the time__  
__well I think that I'm just going crazy__  
__one day at a time___

_I miss you more than I did a minute ago__  
__I Climb a mountain just to here your echo (hoo, hoo)__  
__All I wanted was you__  
__Tell me please do u think of me now and then__  
__Cause if I never see you again__  
__I still miss you__  
_

"Good job?" I answered, confused. It was a great song. A really great song but why did he sing it? "I'm confused..."

"Mitch, listen. My first day here I heard someone singing and it reminded me of my love for music and how I used to be so passionate. And then I wrote this, on a whim." Shane sighed. "After you sang that song, I realised...it was you. And so it's for you. About you."

I brushed my fringe back, closing my eyes. I was so confused. What was I supposed to do? I mean...This was the Shane I liked. When he was sweet and...and...adorable...but then what if he freaked out again.

"You're still conflicted." Shane muttered, sadly. I felt horrible. "Okay, I'll go. And let you think. But just know I've written 6 songs since I met you. All about you. And..well you're going to see me in like a minute anyway. Kitchen duty awaits."

I nodded, unable to speak. How was I going to choose?

**A/N DUN DUN DUN DUHHHH! Who are you siding with? Shaney-Shane or Mitchie-Mitch?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So about the whole 3 day thing that Shaney (yes I call him that, deal.) mentions here. I hope you guys don't freak and be like "WHAT WHY IS HE FREAKING SO MUCH OVER 3DAYS? BALSFSJFFSFKDS !" But hear me out! At camp, 3 days is like 1 month normal time. I swear I met people at camp the first day and by the 3****rd****, we knew all of each other's secrets...**

**Also my lovelies! I was thinking about it and this story has so much left to happen so it'll probably be around 20 chapters? And maybe a sequel if you REALLY want xD Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! 30 reviews might not seem much but this is only my 2****nd**** chapter fic xD Also I hit the 1,000 views mark. I 3 you all. **

**LAST TIME (MITCHIE POV)**

"_You're still conflicted." Shane muttered, sadly. I felt horrible. "Okay, I'll go. And let you think. But just know I've written 6 songs since I met you. All about you. And..well you're going to see me in like a minute anyway. Kitchen duty awaits."_

_ I nodded, unable to speak. How was I going to choose?_

**NOW**

She was avoiding me. Shocker, right? I mean I not only hurt her once that day but after promising her I wouldn't do it again, I told her she had no talent. I'm a great guy. Real amazing. But back to her avoiding me, she'd skipped kitchen duty leaving me alone with Connie to be stared at. Maybe I was sulking and maybe I looked like I'd been crushed, but I had.

I'd almost gone to breakfast just to see if she was there and how she was handling it...but... I couldn't. I mean one, she would hate me more if she saw me and two, I don't think I could handle it if she was with...other...gu- people. Yeah just people...

I was sitting outside staring at the lake, only about 20 minutes until I had to see her for sure. For my class. I held my guitar in my hands but couldn't think of anything. I was uninspired.

"Shane?" I whipped my head around, seeing Brown there. I nodded. "What's wrong, mate?"

I shrugged. I really didn't need any pity right now, especially not from my Uncle. I knew it wasn't...good to keep everything all bottled up ,but I really couldn't talk to anyone right now.

"Oh come on, Shane." Brown sat down in the chair next to me. I winced. "Is it...Mitchie?"

"How do you know about Mitchie?" I asked quietly. If Brown knew... did that mean everyone knew? Wait he hadn't said he knew about the problem just Mitchie. I could handle if they knew about Mitchie...not about how she'd..she'd...

"Shane. Everyone knows." Brown chuckled. I groaned. "It's pretty obvious when your jerk of a nephew starts acting enthusiastic about music and his class and smiles, it has to be a girl."

"Great. Too bad I'm a jerk." I mumbled. Brown patted my shoulder. "Don't even try to reassure me. I'm a jerk and I blew it. I...I..."

"You what, Shane?" Brown asked. I was getting a bit weirded out, since when was Brown like this?All...fatherly...

"I accidentally implied that she had...no talent. I mean not just her...everyone here." I flipped my hair into my eyes, avoiding Brown's gaze. "And she does. It wasn't like it was true or anything. It was a stupid, horrible lie."

"Did you apologise?"

"Yeah. Twice. And I sang to her. And..." I stopped. What else could I do?

"The only thing to do is wait." Brown stood up. "And keep trying."

I put my head in my hands. I was still lost. I checked my watch for the time, shocked when I saw it was time for my class. Time to see Mitchie. I shook my head. I'm Shane Gray, I can perform in front of 20,000 people and be interviewed ten times a day. But a girl that I'd only known 3 days- jeez that was it?- was driving me mad and making me go crazy.

I finally forced myself to stand up and face it. Maybe...maybe I would be struck by a brilliant idea and I would do it and she would forgive me and...yeah right Shane. I stood outside the door, hearing everyone chatting inside excitedly. So she had to be there, everyone else was. I bravely walked in. Everyone quieted down a bit and I tried to smile.

"Hey..." I mumbled lamely. I could see that people were still a bit starstruck. Okay by people I mean girls, I brushed my fringe back and tried to conjure up something to say to start the class (okay yeah I wanted to impress Mitchie too). Nothing came to mind so I just...talked. "So today we're gonna work on some harder steps ,but I know you guys can do it. I'm positive. I used to think that just because you weren't signed meant you had no talent ,but someone who's really smart and really...amazing proved me wrong. So basically, aside from my ramblings, warm up and then we'll begin. I'll be right back."

I rushed outside in the cool air, partially to think, partially to avoid seeing Mitchie's reaction. I leaned against the wall, reviewing what I had said. It was good, I guess. But was it good enough to prove that I'd changed a lot? Maybe not fully but...a lot. I heard someone behind me and whipped my head around, praying. It wasn't her. It was that Tyler girl... Tess right?

"Hi Shane!" She squealed. Oh god, she was a squealer. I rubbed the back of my neck in thought. Why was she out here? Oh right, I'm Shane Gray. "So what you said was like totally awesome. Who like told you all of that stuff?"

"Uh..." Should I tell her? "Mitchie." My mind said yes.

"Wait, like Mitchie Torres?" Tess's eyes closed into little slits, I could sense her anger. I just nodded at her question. "When do you talk to _her?_"

She spat the last word. This hit me hard for some reason. She was acting like I shouldn't be hanging with Mitchie, like...like it wasn't right. I glowered.

"Since about 3- almost 4- days ago." I stated. She scoffed. "And...And she's brilliant. But that's another thing all together. Go back inside, I'll be behind you."

Tess turned on her heel, flipping her hair. Actually flipping her hair like she was in some shampoo commercial. I rolled my eyes and walked in. I could see Mitchie and Caitlyn over in a corner, talking. Not even acknowledging my entrance. Or maybe they genuinely didn't notice me.

"Uh yeah. So dancing..." I began, everyone turned to face me. Even Mitchie. I almost grinned but held back. The rest of the class kind of went in a blur, a tiring blur. By the end of class, I felt accomplished. I'd had some sort of delusional idea that Mitchie would come up and everything would be okay...but I also knew it wouldn't happen like that. I walked back to my cabin to clean up a bit before dinner.

Once I reached my cabin, I examined my hair. I was covered in sweat and it hadn't really faired well...Humidity and all. I ran my fingers through it, feeling a bit odd having the small waves. Hm. It didn't really look bad. Maybe if I ever got tired of my straight hair I could work on something like this. I shook my hair out and tried to dry off my sweat. I'd just sat down on my bed to change my shoes when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it up. Mitchie. With...tears in her eyes?

"Mitchie?" I breathed. She nodded and walked in. I stood, frozen. "Mitchie?"

"Shane. I really need you right now. Something...I..." She burst out into tears. I instinctively reached out to her. She grabbed my hand and hugged me.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"My grandma...just...just...died." Mitchie said through tears. "I need someone and you're the first person I thought of."

"Yeah. I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

**LAST TIME (SHANE POV)**

"_Shane. I really need you right now. Something...I..." She burst out into tears. I instinctively reached out to her. She grabbed my hand and hugged me. _

_ "What happened?" I muttered._

_ "My grandma...just...just...died." Mitchie said through tears. "I need someone and you're the first person I thought of."_

_ "Yeah. I'm here."_

**Now**

It was like this: Once my mother had told me, I'd broken down. She'd comforted me but I told her I had to go talk to my friends, which she easily understood. Halfway to Caitlyn's cabin, I realised I didn't want to talk to her. I mean yeah I wanted to tell her later but right now...it wasn't her I needed. It wasn't Caitlyn that kept coming to my mind and whom I knew could help me. It was Shane. Shane-freaking-Gray.

I stopped halfway to Caitlyn's and headed to Shane's. Maybe he was mad because I hadn't forgiven him. Maybe he would be bitter, but I had to try and I really needed him. It's like when something awful happens and there's just that one person who could help. Mine was a stuck-up popstar.

I stood outside his door and knocked. The tears began to fill my eyes to the brim once I got hit by a wave of sadness again. I kept having these random memories of my grandmother and they would hurt like hell. Shane opened the door.

"Mitchie?" He said shocked, I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. I just gave a soft nod and walked in. "Mitchie?"

"Shane. I really need you right now. Something...I..." The tears finally came, sliding down my cheeks rapidly. Shane held his hand out to me and I grabbed it. Next thing I knew I was hugging him.

"What happened?" He said quietly, his voice dripping with concern. God, why had I doubted him? Oh right...diva temper...

"My grandma...just...just...died." I choked out through sobs. "I need someone and you're the first person I thought of."

"Yeah I'm here." He released me from the hug and led me to his bed, gesturing for me to sit down. He placed his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on him, the tears slowly stopping. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just..." I sighed, silent tears streaming my face. "My grandma was always there. Every birthday, every other weekend, I saw her so much. And she was so strong. I don't know how she...how she lost to the cancer."

Shane was silent. Most people would have said they were sorry or something or would have tried to cheer me up. Shane knew better. He just let me sit there, crying on his shoulder. He knew that I didn't want or need to talk, I just needed comfort.

"She was 79." I stated. Shane opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "She had colon cancer for a year. She fought so hard, but my mum just told me...she passed away in her sleep. They're holding off the funeral until we return."

I wiped my eyes and lifted my head from Shane's shoulder, expecting him to move his arm from my shoulder. He didn't.

"She sounds amazing." Shane said. I nodded. "She had to have been to raise your mom so well who raised you so...amazingly."

I giggled at Shane's double use of amazing. I don't know how he did it, even in a situation where I was vulnerable and crushed and just feeling horrible...he made me laugh.

"When my family had trouble when I was about eight and we got...evicted, she was right there. She allowed us to live there and made everything alright." I admitted, surprising myself. I'd never told anyone besides Sierra that. It was just too personal. "She was the one who convinced my mom to start the catering business."

I scooted back a bit so that I was leaning against the wall and was fully on Shane's bed. I knew I probably shouldn't have just done that, but it was Shane. It was okay...at least it felt okay. Shane scooted back to sit next to me.

"How long were you there?" He asked simply.

"Until I was 11 and the business took off. She kind of raised me at a really important time. The time when you're not really a kid anymore but still not a teen." I smiled at the memories, Shane clasped my hand in his. "She also inspired my musical love. She used to be on Broadway, she had an amazing voice."

"That must be where you got your talent." Shane grinned, I felt myself blushing a bit. He squeezed my hand and tilted his head to face me. "Why not Caitlyn?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you go see Caitlyn?" Shane asked again. "I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did too. But then...I was going to see Caitlyn." I began. "Halfway there, I realised I didn't want to see Caitlyn. I...I was at the point where I was in shock and just wanted to break down. Still am, really. And I knew it wasn't Caitlyn who could help me through...now. It was a certain popstar."

"Who? Nate?" Shane joked. I laughed. He could make the stupidest jokes but still be utterly adorable.

"Of course." I raised our hands up in front of him. "That's why I'm holding hands with Nate right now."

Shane chuckled. I scooted closer to him, feeling sad again. I leaned against his shoulder once more for support. Talking about my grandma had helped. Telling someone who didn't know had made it feel like she was living on.

"Before I left for camp, my grandma drove over to my house with a package." Shane unclasped our hands and moved his arm back around my shoulders, I slightly moved so I was less on his shoulder and more on his chest. I knew any girl would kill to be where I was, sitting here with Shane Gray lying against him. "It was really small, but I knew I'd love it no matter what. She handed it to me saying 'Michelle, you've got a chance of a lifetime here. This is for good luck in case I don't stay around to see your fame.' She handed it to me and inside was this."

I reached my hand to my neck and pulled the chain out from under my shirt. I found the small pendant, a guitar. Inscribed on it were the words _Dream, Live, Believe. _I unclasped it and dropped it in Shane's hand for him to see. He inspected it quietly.

"This is beautiful." He murmured. I nodded. "And true."

"She always told me I would be big one day." A few tears slid from my eyes and down my face. Shane reached over and wiped them away. I giggled softly. "You always do that."

"I don't like seeing your tears and thinking I can't do anything about them." He shrugged as well as he could with me against him. "So I...make them go away."

"You're so not Shane Gray." I laughed. He softly hit my arm. "I mean... You're not the Shane Gray everyone knows. You're...my Shane Gray."

"Oh so I'm _yours_, am I?" Shane teased. I felt my cheeks flush a bit at how that sounded. "I'm just kidding, Mitch. Here do you want your necklace, now?"

I nodded and reached to take it from his hands. He shook his head and indicated me to sit up. I did as told and felt him move my hair to the front around my shoulders. He slid the necklace around my neck, giving me goosebumps when his calloused fingers brushed against my skin. I blushed, knowing he had to see them. He clasped the necklace in the back and then moved his hands. I looked over at him.

"I don't get why you're not mad." I blurted. It had been on my mind the entire time. "At me. For being...a bitch."

"Mitchie...I can't be mad at you for what you said and did." Shane looked downward. "Because it was true. But I realised I'm willing to...to try a hundred times harder than I ever would have before, for you."

Maybe it was because my emotions were running haywire or maybe it was just how touching Shane was being, but I felt a few slow tears slip down my face. Shane leaned forward.

"I'm starting to think, I make you cry far too much." I laughed, stopping the tears. He stood up suddenly, his slightly wavy hair falling in his face. It was too cute. "Come here."

Shane grabbed my hand and starting walking. I followed behind, stumbling a few times due to my clumsiness and obscured vision. Shane just chucked and kept leading me. Finally we reached a small clearing. I gasped. The lake apparently led into a river which ran through the woods. The clearing was right along the side with boulders by the shore.

"How did you...?"

"First year at Camp Rock. Nate and Jason were mad at me for not liking this song that they had collabbed it. It really wasn't good.." I laughed softly. "Anyway, I had to get away from them yelling at me and everyone saying I was a jerk for disappointing my friends and everything. So I ran into the woods and just...stumbled upon this place. Ever since then, it's where I come to write songs and just think."

I stepped forward towards the edge of the river and set down on the ground. I pulled my silver sandals off and dipped my feet in the water. It was cool but not ice cold, it felt great in the heat. Shane came up and sat next to me, crossing his legs instead of following my suit.

"You know, if you need to still talk...We can." He reassured me. I nodded a bit.

"I think...I think for now, I'm okay. I feel like since I told you the most important things about her, she's living on." I looked up at Shane, seeing his face was still lathered in concern. I placed my head on his shoulder. "No really. Maybe later. Plus once you made me laugh, I started to realise my grandma would want me to keep going. Be my own person. To keep dreaming, believing, and living even though she isn't."

"I know what you mean." I caught Shane's golden brown eyes. "My Uncle died about two years ago. He was my mom's brother so no relation to Brown. He was more like a father figure than an Uncle really. And then he died and it was like...part of me is missing."

"Is...Never mind." I muttered softly. I slowly lowered her hand from Shane's shoulder and placed it in my lap.

"Go ahead. Ask." Shane nudged my shoulder.

"Well you said father figure..." I started warily. "What about your actual father?"

"Oh...Well he wasn't really around a lot." Shane pawed at his fringe, covering his eyes. I reached over and brushed it away, telling Shane not to hide. He smiled softly. "I mean, he had really demanding work and with three kids it was really hard to be a good dad. We never really did all of those typical dad things so my memories are mostly with my uncle."

I didn't know what to say. I mean I'd always had the impression that Shane had this perfect life but now...now I was seeing more. I'd learnt he'd had an absent father and two siblings.

"I guess you're lucky you had your uncle when you were younger." Was all I could muster. Shane nodded. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm really bad with reacting at personal things. That was lame."

"No it wasn't." Shane laughed. I rolled my eyes. "No really. You're right. A lot of kids don't even have that. And my uncle was a really great guy."

"You know, Shane..." I moved my hand from my lap and placed it to the side of me in between Shane and me. "You're the only one besides my family and friend Sierra, who was actually there during that time, who knows about my family living with my grandma."

"You're the only one who knows about this." Shane gestured all around us. "I've never even told Nate or Jason. As far as I know no one else knows this place exists."

"I'm glad you showed it to me, Shane." Shane placed his hand atop mine, smiling.

"Me too, Mitch, me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi my dearies :D So let me just sayyyy! This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter. I know I know. We all hate that. Well some of us do at least xD But it's cute, okaayyy? But I have a reason for using the dreaded filler chapter. Since I switch between POV the next big event that's supposed to happen HAS to happen in Mitchie's and well...it's Shane's turn!**

**40 reviews :D Broke that! Keep it going :D It may not be a lot to some authors but hey... it's almost halfway to a hundred! Also I didn't tell her I was going to do this but I think you should check out "Opposites Attract" by pink lemonade 89. Really cute Smitchie fic :D**

**Disclaimer: Aside from my complete adoration for Camp Rock, I own nothing. **

**LAST TIME (MITCHIE POV)**

"_You know, Shane..." I moved my hand from my lap and placed it to the side of me in between Shane and me. "You're the only one besides my family and friend Sierra, who was actually there during that time, who knows about my family living with my grandma."_

_ "You're the only one who knows about this." Shane gestured all around us. "I've never even told Nate or Jason. As far as I know, no one else knows this place exists."_

_ "I'm glad you showed it to me, Shane." Shane placed his hand atop mine, smiling._

_ "Me too, Mitch, me too."_

**Now**

"Shane?" I thought I heard someone whisper my name but ignored it. Someone tapped my shoulder. "Shane?"

"Mitchie?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Dude, do I look like Mitchie?" I opened my eyes to see Nate standing beside my bed. I yawned. "Morning breath, seriously. But I need your help.

"With what?" I groaned, as I slid forward a bit due to tiredness. Nate smacked my arm. "Ow. With what?"

"Packing." Nate smacked my shoulder again. I looked upward. "It's only like 6:00. After the pyjama jam, Jason and I are heading out. We need to pack."

"Why do I need to help?" I moaned. "It's your crap...You can't have that much."

"Just come on." Nate dragged me out of my bed, causing me to stumble over my shoes and fall. "Get up, Shane."

Nate led me to his cabin, where I found Jason as well. There wasn't a suitcase in sight. I glanced around nervously, fully awake by now.

"Nate...Jason...What's going on?" I asked. My band mates told me to sit down. I did as told. "This really isn't something I want to be doing at six in the morning."

"Shane, this is serious." Nate stared at me with a serious expression. I glanced over at Jason who was dead serious. Nate leaned in and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Shane... I think it's time we told you. You're extremely stupid."

` "Really? Thanks guys..." I muttered. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep now..."

"No! Listen." Nate pushed me back down. "You're crushing on Mitchie so bad... Just make a move, man."

"Says the guy who's crushing on Caitlyn!" I retorted. Nate could be such a hypocrite. "You don't know anything about...Just shut up."

"That's not nice, Shane!" Jason piped up. I had to hold in a laugh. Leave it to Jason to tell _me_ to be nice after Nate calls me extremely stupid.

"Jase, chill." I rolled my eyes and saw Nate was smirking a bit. "I can handle my own affairs, thank you. Shouldn't you guys be...like...packing?"

"Shane, yeah." Nate said. I laughed at how simple his sentence was after how much emphasis he'd put on my name. "Jase and I think you need to get Mitchie before someone else does. Because it will happen, Shane."

"Nate!" I cried, getting fed up with being lectured. "I never said I liked her! And it's not even been a week. Chill. Out."

"Alright whatever Shane." Nate shrugged. "And about Caitlyn..."

"About how you blush when you see her and run your hands all nervously through your hair?" I teased. Nate glowered while Jason looked a bit confused. "Or the one you stumble over your words and..."

"You act the same!" Nate shouted. I laughed and stood up to leave. "Oh you're just denying it by leaving."

"Oh shut up." I spun around. "I really need to sleep before Mitchie comes for kitchen duty."

"Oh whatever Shane." Nate grinned jokingly. "Just remember we're supposed to talk at the Pyjama Jam tonight."

"Are supposed to go in pyjamas?" Jason asked dumbly. Nate and I shook our heads softly in disbelief. "Or just like bring some."

I smiled at Nate and walked out. My watch told me it was around 6:10. I could sleep for another half an hour before I had to get ready for kitchen duty. So I walked back to my cabin and almost instantly fell asleep. I woke up a bit later at 6:40, fixed my hair, got dressed, and decided to work a bit on my songs. 10 minutes later, I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Morning, Popstar." I recognised Mitchie's voice and turned around. She reached over unexpectedly and tousled my hair. I flinched. "Sorry. I kind of like it wavy better."

"Hey! Don't be dissing my hair." I shook my hair out and quickly ran my fingers through it. "I know that most of the female population dream about this hair."

"Oh shut up, Mr. Ego." Mitchie rolled her eyes before messing up my hair again. She grinned evilly. "Oops."

"Oh you're low." I jokingly growled. She shrugged a bit with a smile in her lips. "I don't have time for revenge right now. We gotta go be chefs."

"Oh real chefs we are." Mitchie joked as we began to walk. "So far we've kept an eye on biscuits and once we helped with the gravy."

"Okay maybe _you_ aren't a chef..." I stated arrogantly. Before I used this tone in all seriousness, now it was a joking thing. "But I happen to be amazing at everything. Cooking included."

Mitchie laughed at this, making me feel good. So she'd really forgiven me. Things were back to normal. Normal? Did we have a normal? Had we known each other long enough to have something set as normal?

"Shane?" Mitchie brought me from my thoughts back to reality. I shook my head and looked at her. "Looked like you were scheming or something..."

"Oh. I was." I replied in a monotone, sounding dead serious. Mitchie gave me an odd look, I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing. "Ah your face."

"You jerk!" Mitchie smacked my hand playfully. We reached the kitchen and I reached to grab the door for her. "How chivalrous."

"Oh shut up. I can be nice." I rolled my eyes as we walked in. Connie turned to face us and smiled a bit.

"See everything's fine with you too." I could see Mitchie blush slightly and had to chuckle at this. "Uh...Hm...let's see..."

Connie kept us busy with small jobs here and there until she finally released us in time for breakfast. We nodded and started walking off. On an impulse, I followed Mitchie.

"Uh where are you going?" Mitchie asked, her voice cloaked in confusion. I rolled my eyes. "No seriously."

"Uh...breakfast." I stated with obvious amounts of _DUH_ in my voice. "Rockstars have to eat too, Mitch."

"Well I know that _popstars_ have to eat but..." I softly hit Mitchie on the arm at her popstar comment. She continued on. "you haven't eaten with everyone else since the camp started almost a week ago. 5 days."

"Yeah well..." I searched my mind for a clever response, drawing a blank. "Well I didn't have you as a friend."

Again I managed to make Mitchie blush. She seemed to do that a lot, I wondered if it was just me or she was just one of those people that naturally blushed a helluva lot. I told myself it was probably the latter but deep down secretly hoped it was the prior.

"Well come on." I grabbed Mitchie's hand and tried to push her forward. She stayed where she was. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think you might get...swarmed?" I sighed. She had a point, I was still Shane Gray. Even thought I acted very different than I had four days ago. "By like crazy fan girls."

"Yeah the crazy fan girl thing was implied." I stated sarcastically. Mitchie mumbled a _smartass_ at me, but I just rolled my eyes indifferently. "Not if you're with me. I hope not at least. Well gotta try."

Mitchie grinned a bit for reasons that I didn't know. I pulled her forward and stepped into the dining hall.

**A/N Sort of a lame cliffhanger, huh? Well...Well...BLAH! Reviews are always nice. Just click somewhere down there ****\/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N GOSH! I can't get over how awesome you are! So Chapter 9 was like a freaking hit. Most views in like 4 chapters and 11 reviews :D Ah Love you, my little fanfiction dearies. **

**LAST TIME (MITCHIE POV)**

"_Don't you think you might get...swarmed?" I sighed. She had a point, I was still Shane Gray. Even thought I acted very different than I had four days ago. "By like crazy fan girls."_

_ "Yeah the crazy fan girl thing was implied." I stated sarcastically. Mitchie mumbled a smartass at me, but I just rolled my eyes indifferently. "Not if you're with me. I hope not at least. Well gotta try."_

_ Mitchie grinned a bit for reasons that I didn't know. I pulled her forward and stepped into the dining hall._

**Now**

I would use shock to describe the expressions of people's expressions as I walked in with Shane Gray (did I mention his hand was still holding mine? I swooned a bit.), but shock isn't even the tip of the iceberg. There was jealousy, shock, and even anger amongst others. I covered my face with my hair, trying to hide my blush. Then ,as if to ice the whole cake, Shane reached over and brushed my hair away. I turned a crimson red as every girl glared at me.

"Thanks Shane."I murmured. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Now every girl here hates me."

"Am I not worth the sacrifice?" Shane asked coyly. I knew smacking his hand would be too much for one morning so I held back. "Hm. No hand smack. I like that."

"There's my friends." I released his hand and gestured to Caitlyn, who was grinning oddly. I sighed. "Well you're explaining."

Shane smiled evilly. Maybe that hadn't been a great idea...We sat down. I tried to get up to go get food but Shane pulled me back down. I groaned.

"So Mitchie wanted me to you guys something." Everyone looked at Shane intently. "Mitchie's actually really in love with me and paid me 200 dollars to sit with her everyday at breakfast."

"Shane! You're such a jerk still." I forced myself not to blush and smacked his hand. "He's such a jerk. Please excuse him."

I got up and went to grab some food. Shane came up behind me. I turned to face him, glaring a bit.

"Aw come on, Mitch." Shane pouted. "I know you can't resist my pouty face."

"Ugh. Fine." I gave in as I began to fill my plate with food. Shane easily filled his with twice as much. "Jeez. Have you not eaten in three weeks?"

"I'm a teenage boy." He shrugged. "Deal."

The rest of breakfast was pretty normal. Well I guess aside from the stares that most of the girls kept giving me. I felt a bit uncomfortable but brushed it aside. I didn't get a chance to talk to Caitlyn until right before lunch where I asked my mom if I could leave early to go find her for the break everyone else got. Shane said he didn't mind staying with me.

Outside there was a gentle breeze. I stood for a moment, glad to be out of the hot kitchen. I spotted Caitlyn sitting with Barron and Sander.

"Caity!" Caitlyn looked up and smiled. "Hey can I talk to you before lunch?"

"Yeah sure, Mitchie." I led Caitlyn over where no one else was hanging and tried to think of how to explain to her everything. It wasn't really the part about my grandma dying that was hard, it was why I'd gone to Shane. "What's up? Did Shane do something?"  
"NO!" I answered loudly. Caitlyn looked at me, confused. "Sorry. It's just...well...my grandma died."

"When?" Caitlyn put her arm around me.

"Yesterday."

"Gosh, Mitch." Caitlyn turned to look at me. "Why didn't you come sooner? I could have helped out."

"Well I...I..." I stuttered, not sure how to put this. "So I actually talked to Shane first."

"Wait what?" Caitlyn didn't seem mad just kind of confused. "Shane? Shane Gray?"

"No Shane Dawson." I sarcastically replied. Caitlyn giggled. "I mean I don't know. I just kind of...felt...like..."

"He would be best?" Caitlyn finished for me. I nodded and shrugged. "God. You two..."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Caitlyn shook her head, dismissing it. "So you aren't mad?"

"No!" She shouted. "Why would I be? Come on, let's go to lunch."

The rest of the day was pretty normal until the pyjama jam. I walked with Caitlyn over, both of us dressed in just cute pyjama shorts and tank tops. We walked in, laughing about something Caitlyn had said. I felt a glare from across the room. Glancing over, I saw it was Tess. She had this weird...grin. It was sort of evil. I shook my head, that was stupid right?

"Mitch?" Caitlyn nudged me out of my thoughts. "Let's sit here. I'm going to do some stuff for tonight actually."

"Wait what?" I shrieked. How had Caitlyn left this from me? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh like I could have." Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully. "You were all stuck in Shane-land."

Much to my dismay, I felt myself blushing. God, it seems like ever since I've been at Camp Rock all I do is blush. I'd never been a blusher but now...It was a hobby. After everyone was settled in, I scanned the crowd for Shane. He'd told me he'd be here but I couldn't seem to- Ah there he was. Nate, Jason, and Shane were all standing in the corner talking. I guess since Nate and Jason were leaving they were going to perform.

"Okay! Okay!" Dee silenced us. "We've got a lot of talent to pack in tonight but we also have some _very_ important boys who have a plane to catch. So here's your favourite pop band: Connect 3!"

"Hey guys." Nate nodded a bit. Everyone mumbled their hi's. "So we really don't have much time tonight, but while we've been here it's been awesome. We just want to say thanks to you guys for being awesome and don't mind our band mate too much."

Shane smacked Nate on the arm at this. I grinned, Nate had said it jokingly. So apparently he too had seen the new and improved Shane Gray.

"We don't have time to perform tonight, sorry." Jason piped up. "The birds out here are really nice and uh...so are the people!"

After a few more minute of talking, the two guys had to leave and Shane came to sit by Caitlyn and me. I smiled as he took a seat next to me. Caitlyn had some awesome moves and so I allowed myself to gush in a very un-mitchie way. Midway through everyone performing, I started to slowly lean against Shane.

"Uh so yeah!" A familiar voice struck my ears. I looked up to find the high-pitched voice to belong to Tess. "This next song is a Tess Tyler oh-rig-o-nawl."

I groaned a bit and as if she heard me, Tess glared at me. She must have just noticed how I was leaning against Shane and deepened her glare. Peggy, Ella, and Tess performed some Tess-centric, bubbly pop song. Tess walked off the stage continuing to glare at me. I sat up a bit, tired of her evil looks.

"Hey what's her problem?" Shane muttered to me. I shrugged. "Is she still mad from a week ago?"

I nodded. Tess walked over to me and I immediately tensed up.

"Oh wow Mitchie." Tess began. "Not performing? No surprise there."

I just stared at her, hoping she would walk off. She put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at me. Everyone was staring at us by now.

"Is it that you couldn't think of anything good enough?" She continued on. "Or is it that you realised that _you_ weren't good enough? I don't even see why you and Sh-"

"Shut up." I heard a voice say next to me. Shane. "Tess, just shut up. Don't even go there. Honestly, I don't see why Mitchie ever hung out with _you_ in the first place. Just leave people that you know are better than you alone. Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

Tess's face was laced with pure anger. I couldn't help but grin. Shane Gray had just told off Tess Tyler in front of everyone. For me. Tess snapped her fingers and stormed off with Peggy and Ella trailing behind her. I saw Shane stand up.

"Come on, Mitch." He held out his hand for me. I took it and we started to walk out. Once outside, he laughed. "Well... Guess T.J. Tyler won't be collabing with Connect 3 anytime soon."

**A/N How cute was THAT? Adorb right? This might have seemed a bit filler but it was actually REALLY important. Mitchie telling Caitlyn what she did starts a whole new thing that you'll see soon. Plus Shane telling off Tess is obviously important. So... Review? Wanna?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Uhm hi... SORRY IWASGONE! You know..school... So, How's about a filler chapter? It seems like whenever I've got drama and progression planned it's always in Mitchie's POV and then I realised the chapter's in Shane's... Hm. Coinky-dink? Well ENJOY your filler flufferkins.**

**Also if this chapter seems rushed, it's because I'm getting through the whole weekend. So this chapter isn't REALLY a filler. It has a point that will play off in the next chapter. ;)**

**Also over 70 reviews :DDD Wanna take me to 100?**

**LAST TIME (MITCHIE POV)**

"_Shut up." I heard a voice say next to me. Shane. "Tess, just shut up. Don't even go there. Honestly, I don't see why Mitchie ever hung out with you in the first place. Just leave people that you know are better than you alone. Jealousy doesn't look good on you."_

_ Tess's face was laced with pure anger. I couldn't help but grin. Shane Gray had just told off Tess Tyler in front of everyone. For me. Tess snapped her fingers and stormed off with Peggy and Ella trailing behind her. I saw Shane stand up._

_ "Come on, Mitch." He held out his hand for me. I took it and we started to walk out. Once outside, he laughed. "Well... Guess T.J. Tyler won't be collabing with Connect 3 anytime soon."_

**Now**

I woke up Saturday morning, not believing it was almost the second week of being here. The first week had seemed to breeze by in a flurry of...confusion. It was like a whirlwind of events had happened and my brain was just starting to register them.

I ran a hand through my hair, checking the time. It seems like I kept getting up earlier and earlier. Since breakfast was served later on Saturday I technically didn't have to be up until 7:50 but being awake at 7 just felt natural. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and decided to go for a short walk, hoping no one was up yet.

The weather was really nice out, I had to admit. I wasn't really one for nature but the breeze made it nice. I walked around aimlessly for a bit until I got an idea. My place. The one I'd shown Mitchie. I smiled, remembering the first time I'd found this place.

_FLASHBACK _

_ "It's not really..." Shane searched his mind trying to find the words he wanted to say. "Good."_

_ "What?" Nate asked, confused and hurt. "You're just jealous because we didn't ask you to help!"_

_ "Ha! As if." Shane rolled his golden brown eyes. "I know that I'm the best songwriter out of all of us. Why would I want to collab and have my lyrics changed by you two?"_

_ "Well sorry to hold you back!" Nate stormed off. The rest of the day was filled with people shaking their heads at Shane and mumbling things often including "insensitive" and "jerk". By the fourth hour of this, Shane had had enough. He turned to face everyone._

_ "I'm not deaf, you know!" He shouted loudly. "Just continue talking about me then. I won't be around to hear it." _

_ He stormed off (sort of a pre-diva tantrum of sorts) and began to run through the words. He kept stumbling, roots seemed to grab at his feet as he walked by, but kept going. Finally, he saw sunlight up ahead. Shane stepped forward into the small area._

_ "Woah." He said aloud, taking it in. _

_END FLASHBACK_

When I arrived to the same place that I had found so long ago, something felt different. I wasn't sure what. It's like when you let someone read something you've written for the first time... It isn't yours anymore. It's like someone's seen it know so they have part of it. Mitchie had part of this place now. Surprisingly it didn't bother me. I kind of liked it.

"Hey...Sorry I was..." I began as I came up to Mitchie in the kitchen. I'd lost track of time and ended up being late for kitchen duty. "Late."

"It's fine." Mitchie smiled as I walked up beside her. "Where were you anyway?"

"Uh...working on some songs." I mumbled. Mitchie just nodded in understanding. "So what should I do?"

Mitchie and I finished up pretty quickly and headed to breakfast. Everyone still gave us really weird stares and I could feel Mitchie tense up. I hoped to god they would get used to it.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Mitchie nodded as we grabbed our food. "You're not acting like it. You'd think I had some disease."

"Just the disease of being a popstar." Mitchie teased.

"There you are." I didn't bother correcting her, just glad to have her at ease. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you though?"

"I can just see Tess glaring at me." Mitchie admitted. I instantly felt bad. "I mean I think she's just angry and jealous... It's almost like I'm waiting for her to do something."

"Don't worry." I caught Mitchie's eye. "I'll be here."

"Of course. What could go wrong with Shane Gray around?" Mitchie sarcastically asked. I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and smack her hand. "Hey! That's my thing."

"Even you can have jerky moments." I felt myself winking at her. Winking? Boy was I a stereotype... After a few more jokes, Mitchie seemed to calm down a bit and laughed along with her friends. Everyone at the table was used to me being _the_ Shane Gray or whatever and barely even noticed that they had rockstar (or popstar if Mitchie has any say in this) around. Everyone else...well...not so much. I counted more than six times that a girl _accidentally_ bumped into our table, four times somebody thought they'd dropped something nearby, and countless eye scans awaiting someone to get up.

After all the _accidents_ at breakfast, first class started. Since it was Saturday, all classes were shortened from an hour to only half an hour long so we had more free time to hang out with our friends and stuff like that. After everyone had walked out I was on my own. I had nothing to do. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Hey, Can I sit in?" I asked my uncle, getting quite a few stares. Brown gave me a small smile and nodded. "Where...?"

"Anywhere." Brown gestured his hand over the room. I saw almost every girl perk up in their seats and glance around frantically as if an empty seat would appear next to them. I found Mitchie and Caitlyn near the back and headed for them. "Alright so moving on from our little 'celebrity encounter', shall we?"

"Oh wow. Mitchie, Caitlyn totally didn't see you there." I said softly, winking. Again. What was with the winking? "Guess I'm stuck next to you two."

"How tragic." Caitlyn mumbled in a monotone. I raised an eyebrow at Mitchie, who just shrugged. There was something in Caitlyn's tone that wasn't...joking. "Can you two pay attention?"

I snapped away from Mitchie's contact and looked ahead. Brown was just beginning to lead everyone through a few breathing exercises. I smiled remembering how Brown had taught me these when I was younger. After all the exercises were done, Brown asked everyone to sing one by one. When it came to me, I just silently declined.

"Shane, if you're going to sit _in, _you going to have to sing _out_." Everyone chuckled at this and I just shook my head softly. "Come on, Shane. Any song, any song you want."

"Alright, Alright." I finally agreed. I got up and walked toward the front of the room. "Uh so you guys haven't heard this song yet...but it's an original that i-"

"No back story, just sing." Brown interrupted. I nodded.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart__  
__Of what it means to know just who I am__  
__I think I've finally found a better place to start__  
__But no one ever seems to understand___

_I need to try to get to where you are__  
__Could it be, your not that far___

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing__  
__I need to find you__  
__I gotta find you_

"That's the Shane Gray I know!" Brown said. I shrugged. "Alright enough popstar time, sit down."

I sat back down, trying not to make eye contact with every girl. It was hard considering they were trying extremely hard to catch mine. I took a seat next to Mitchie.

"You're kind of amazing." Mitchie nudged me. I rolled my eyes, catching her slightly joking tone. "Who would have thought that Shane Gray would have been able to sing?"

Sunday was pretty much our break day. No classes, no schedule things, just...whatever we wanted to do. I got up around 8:45 to be ready for 9:00 kitchen duty and 10:00 breakfast. Mitchie came at around 9:55, looking kind of down.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked, probably a bit too quickly. "You look sad."

"Caitlyn's been weird..." Mitchie mumbled as we neared the kitchen. "I'll fill you in later, okay?"

I nodded, still really curious about Mitchie's unusual mood. She seemed really deep in thought, as if something was dominating her mind. I panicked a bit, thinking that I'd done something wrong and the Caitlyn thing was just an excuse. She barely spoke, which only deepened my worry. When we were finished and had walked outside, I immediately asked her.

"Seriously, Mitch. What's up?" She sighed a bit but didn't speak. "Did I do something?"

"No no! It's just..." She looked up, locking her eyes with mine. "Caitlyn's been acting all quiet and sulky lately. But only to me not anyone else. I think she's angry but she won't tell me why."

"You know what you gotta do right?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well you know, talk to her."

"Wow. Brilliant advice. Never even occurred to me." She rolled her eyes, I just shrugged. She smiled a bit.

"Ah I knew I could do it!" I grinned. "I knew I could make you smile."

"Yeah I suppose you can..." She admitted softly. "But hey would you mind if I ,uhm , skipped breakfast? I have a few things to work out."

"No problem." I answered quickly. "I can leave a bit without you."

With my last line I winked in sarcasm. Mitchie just giggled and walked off towards her cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N WOAAAAHHHHHH! So it's been exactly.. Well not exactly but approximately 4 months I think? I can't begin to apologise. FIRST, School started up and I got sidetracked and then November came and it was Nanowrimo! And then Exams... And now it's Christmas so it's time to dive back into this story! I am sorry, my lovies! **

**Disclaimer: If. I. Owned. This. It. Wouldn't. Be. On. Fanfiction. Duh.**

"Caitlyn?" I called into her cabin when I finally reached it. I was feeling a bit nervous as I always did when someone was angry at me. Last time someone was angry at me... I don't want to get into that. "Caitlyn, it's Mitchie."

I heard the door of the bathroom open and saw my friend walk out with a strange look on her face. Kind of mad, kind of tired, but mostly just not Caitlyn.

"Hey I just wanted to know...what was...up." I stuttered not sure how to say what I wanted to say. Why are you mad? Why are you ignoring me? What did I do? Yeah those probably would have worked. "I mean you seem upset."

"I'm surprised you actually noticed." Caitlyn stated in a monotone. I cringed a bit but before I could ask what she meant she continued on. "I just...Mitchie, you're a great friend when you're around. But lately...it's like I don't exist. I mean Thursday, Friday, and Saturday I was lucky to make eye contact with you."

"What are you saying?" I slowly inquired.

"I mean you're so caught up in Shane Gray..." Caitlyn bit her lip for a second as if considering what to say next. "It's like being around some...fan girl."

"Fan girl?" I growled angrily. How could she say that? My god, how could she say that? Shane's my friend, I don't like him because he's cute or can sing or he's famous. She...She couldn't have said that. "Are you implying that I only like him because he's "The Shane Gray"?"

"Not exactly..." Caitlyn took a breath. "Look all I'm saying is maybe you hang with him so much because it's a shock that you actually know him. You said yourself you're shy but you got so close to him so quickly. "

"I don't have to listen to this rubbish." I shouted. "I don't know what's wrong with you or why you're saying this. But all I know is I want my friend Caitlyn back and not this BITCH standing before me."

Before Caitlyn could protest or defend herself anymore, I was gone. I stormed past her cabin and soon enough was running. Where? I didn't know. Just running until I realised where my feet wanted to go. I soon found myself in the small clearing that Shane had shown me the other day when my grandmother had...Still couldn't think about that. I walked to the middle where soft green grass glistened with morning dew drops. I sat down, not particularly caring if my jeans got damp.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been laying there when my phone vibrated. I sat up, combed my fingers through my hair a bit before checking it. The clock said it was 9:45. Wow, over an hour...And I'd missed most of first class. I glanced down to see I had one text from Shane.

**Shane: Mitch? Where are you? We're getting worried...You better not be dead. **

I giggled a bit knowing exactly how Shane would have said that. My fingers hovered over the keys, contemplating how to respond. Finally I typed out a message.

**Me: Long story short- Fight with Caitlyn. Location? Not giving away just yet ;) **

I pressed send and stood up. I was done lying around, I needed to get up and do something. I stood up and began to walk around, just walk around the woods.

**Shane: Stay there. I think I have an idea...**

I stopped midstride. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Shane was able to figure it out, he seemed to always know what I was thinking. I walked back to the clearing and sat for a bit waiting. Maybe Shane hadn't gotten the wrong idea and thought I was down at the docks.

" Mitch!" I heard a familiar scream from behind me. I immediately shrieked and flew up into the air. Shane started laughing uncontrollably. I gave him my signature glare. "Sorry sorry... But you seriously got freaked."

"I scare easily, okay?" I snapped. "I hate being sneaked up on!"

"Again, sorry." Shane tried to say with a straight face, but I could tell he wanted to laugh. "So you want to tell me what happened and why you've decided to ditch class? Sounds like something I would do not you."

"Yeah it does." I chucked, trying to hold off explaining. Shane was quiet. "Well Caitlyn...she...I went to go talk to her because I thought maybe there was something that I had done and she was mad and I wanted to fix it. Well she was mad alright. I tried to apologise and be a good friend and she..she.."

"She what?" Shane urged me to continue. I sighed, not sure I wanted to tell him. "Come on, Mitch. I just want to help."

"She basically said that I'm only friends with...you...because..." I closed my eyes. "Because you're famous or whatever. She implied that I was using you."

"What?" Shane growled. I could tell his temper was rising. "She WHAT? You're not. I mean you're not. I...She...I wasn't aware Caitlyn could be such a...a...bitch!"

"Yeah my exact reaction." I sighed. "She said she didn't like how I wasn't spending much time with her but...it's not like I purposefully ignored her or something. I didn't think I was ignoring her at all but she started accusing me like there was no tomorrow."

"I always ruin friendships.." Shane mumbled, so low I doubt he thought I heard him. But seeing as I did, I whipped my head up and asked him to repeat. "What? I didn't say anything!"

"You said you always friendships. " I insisted, knowing what I'd heard. He shook his head. "I'm not stupid, Shane. What do you mean?"

"No. I don't want to make this about me..." His eyes caught mine. "I'm done with things being all about me."

"But you're involved in this!" I stood up, thrusting my hands upward. "I hate to say it but you are! Caitlyn got mad because of...well_ us_. And not just you, US. So it isn't all about you. But this one little fact of it is, you mentioning the friendship thing, and I realise I just made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Okay. Well when Connect 3 first got big..." I was shocked at how Shane so quickly launched into his story without asking for an explanation of the jumbled mess I'd just uttered. Shane looked away from me, as he so often did when he began to speak. "Nate and Jason and I went back home to see our family and everything and ran into some old friends, Carrie and Lea. I wasn't a jerk just yet and so we all agreed to hang out. So we go out for pizza, and about now I should mention I had a crush on Lea."

I held a breath when he mentioned crushing on another girl. For some reason that I couldn't place, it made me a bit more attentive. Okay maybe I could place the reason...I was just a teeny bit jealous. Not a lot. Definitely not a lot. I snapped back from my thoughts and listened to Shane.

"Pepperoni... The normal. And Carrie pulled me aside to talk, I thought maybe she just wanted to spend some time together alone since she hadn't seen my in a while or something. As you, being a girl, can probably tell that wasn't what she wanted..." Shane paused and ran a hand through his dark straightened hair. "She admitted to this crush or whatever on me. Awkward enough, I had to explain to her that I liked her best friend. Needless to say... There was a fight. Over me! I don't get why anyone would fight over me... But I broke them apart as friends. And now it's the same but..different."

"Shane! That was _one_ time." I then realised I'd been standing up during his whole story and slowly sat down next to him, accidentally bumping his knee. This motion caused him to look up at me. "You're beating yourself up over one time?"

"It just stuck in my memory. And it's like a repeat now..." Shane sighed, looking away again. "Maybe you should just stop hanging out with me for a while."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not going to just...defriend you because Caitlyn is jealous." I groaned audibly at the mess that Caitlyn had gotten me into. With both her and Shane. "I'll...Maybe... talk to Caitlyn about this soon. Once I'm not so upset with her and once she's most likely cooled off as well. I don't know how long that'll take though. I mean...what she said..."

"I'm mad about that too, Mitch." He sighed again. "But the only way to solve this is to each cool off and then figure out something, okay?"

I let out a slow hiss of a breath before nodding. Shane had good ideas most of the time and for now, I had to trust that this was one of those times.


	14. I am Sorry

**Okay so I know I said I was going to update more or whatever but I'm here to say just the opposite. This story just isn't something I feel I can put myself into anymore. I tried writing a new chapter and my lack of enthusiasm just made it complete RUBBISH.**

**I'm not taking it down. Don't worry. I'm not leaving it forever (maybe) just for a bit.**

**So sorry to all of the people who follow this story. Thanks for staying through to this point. It might come back one day. **


End file.
